Kushina Hamil !
by Tsu No Kimi
Summary: Kushina yang hamil lagi, membuat otak Minato agak mi**ng. Naruto yang senang, teriak-teriak di atas gunung kaya orang gila dan dilihat oleh Hinata…Gila, deh! Oneshot,OC,TYPO, NaruHina pairing. RnR…!


Yo, Minna.

Tsu hadir lagi disini.

Karena kesibukan Tsu yang akhir-akhir ini semakin banyak, Tsu jadi sangat malaz meneruskan Fic Tsu yang laen…Jadi, kalau ada diantara kalian yang berminat dengan lanjutan Fic-fic Tsu yang laen, silahkan beritahu kepada Tsu, ya! (Soalnya Tsu malaz neruzin fic kalau ujung-ujungnya nggak ada yang tertarik…Hahaha…)

Yeph, lanjut aja deh, ke fic-nya. Tsu juga ngga mau terlalu banyak basa-basi.

Gomen, kalau jelek. Tsu bikinnya dengan sangat terburu-buru. Semoga terhibur !

.

_**Disclaimer : Mas Kishimoto*Plakkk* Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Author : Tsu No Kimi**_

_**Warning : Yang nggak suka OC & Typo, mending nggak diteruskan deh! Coz ne fic mengandung**_

_**OC, Typo, Bahasa Kecoa dan ke-GAJE-an serta perubahan sifat pada Minato Namikaze...  
**_

_**Genre : Humor/Romance**_

_**Tittle : Kushina Hamil !**_

_**Don't Like, Don't Flame**_

_**Don't Like, Don't READ**_

_**Please….**_

_**OOOO**_

_**oooo**_

_**::::**_

''

_**Summary : **_

_**Kushina yang hami lagi, membuat otak Minato agak mi**ng. Naruto yang senang, teriak-teriak di atas gunung kaya orang gila dan dilihat oleh Hinata…Gila, deh! Oneshot,OC,TYPO, NaruHina pairing. RnR…!**_

_**~Kushina Hamil~**_

Pagi yang cerah menjadi awal mula sebuah kisah kasih di jendela. Memang. Biasanya kisah kasih di sekolah. Tapi karena kasih sayang ini datang kepada laki-laki rambut duren itu ketika dia sedang melamun di jendela kamarnya, ini menjadi kisah kasih di jendela. Hehe…

"Naruto…? Apa kamu ada di dalam…? Cepat buka pintunya!" kata seorang lelaki berambut duren matang yang lebih tua daripada Naruto ingin berbicara dengan Naruto.

"Iya, ayah~ttebayo…!" jawab lelaki yang dipanggil 'Naruto' itu.

('tteabayo' adalah kata-kata ciri khas di akhir kalimat yang sering diucapkan Naruto dalam waktu-waktu tertentu. Kalau ibunya adalah'ttebane')

.

CKLEEEKKK…

.

Dibukalah pintu tersebut oleh Naruto. Ditatapinya sang ayah yang berada di depannya dengan tatapan ala Jiraiya. Yang ditatapi hanya bengong. Sampai akhirnya ia berbicara.

"Jangan pandangi ayah dengan pandangan mesum begitu, Naruto…!" kata sang ayah, Minato Namikaze sambil melotot.

"Ayah nggak usah so'-so'an deh, yah…Ayah ini kan nggak punya Sharingan~ttebayo. Nggak pantas melotot kaya geto~ttebayo…" jawab Naruto SPM (Singkat, Padat, Menyakitkan. Wkwkwkw….)

"Yah, terserahmulah. Kalau begitu, mau apa kamu memandangi ayah seprti itu?"

"Ayah…Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada ayah…Sesuatu yang sudah lama membuatku benci pada ayah~ttebayo…" jawab Naruto dengan suara bergetar.

"Apa itu, anakku..?" tanya ayahnya lagi yang mulai tersentuh dengan suasana anaknya.

"Ayah…Kenapa…Tidak membuangnya~ttebayo…? Kenapa…harus disimpan…?...Aku selalu tersiksa, yah….Aku tersiksa~ttebayo …Tersiksa selama 16 tahun lamanya…Sepanjang hidupku, yah…Aku menderita~ttebayo …Itu sangat mengganggu hidupku, yah…" sambung Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ahh…Ya. Maafkan ayah…Ayah tidak bermaksud begitu…Maafkan ayah…Maaf, ayah sudah menyegel siluman rubah ekor 9 itu padamu…" Minato ikut menundukkan kepalanya sambil meneteskan air mata. Ia sangat menyesal dengan apa yang sudah ia perbuat terhadap Naruto, anaknya. Kini anaknya menderita akibat ulah ayahnya.

"Hah? Siluman rubah ekor 9~ttebayo?" tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat kepala dan membulatkan mata supir-nya. *Plaaakkk…..**Maklum. Sang Author nggak tau tulisan aslinya sapphire* (Lho…? Apakah anda merasakan sesuatu yang aneh…?)

"Lho? Salah, yah?" kata Minato yang malah bertanya balik sambil mengusap air matanya.

"BUKAAANNN…..!" teriak Naruto kesal. "Bukan ituuuu~ttebayo ….! Masa ayah lupa, sih~ttebayo…? Padahal aku sudah sering mengingatkannya~ttebayo…! Tapi ayah selalu saja lupa…! Ayah kejaaam~ttebayo …! Aku benci ayah yang seperti itu…! BENCIIIII~TTEBAYO…!" lanjut Naruto sedih.

"Apa, Naruto…? Apa itu? Jangan membuat ayah sedih, nak….Jangan membuat ayah bingung…Apa itu, Naruto…? Katakanlah….Ayah akan mendengarkanmu…." Jawab Minato yang kembali meteskan air matanya.

"Ayah, aku…."

"Iya, nak…?"

"Aku…"

"Kenapa, nak…?"

"…"

.

1 detik…

.

2 detik…

.

3 detik…

.

4 hari…

.

5 hari…

.

6 hari…

.

7 minggu…

.

8 bulan…

.

9 bulan…

.

Akhirnya, salah satu diantara merekapun membuka mulut mereka setelah 9 bulan lamanya saling berdiam.

"Aku benci ayah. Karena…." Dengan muka penuh derita, Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya. "Ayah….KAPAN MAU CUKUR JENGGOT…? Sudah 16 tahun ayah nggak cukur jenggot tau…! Mulai dari aku lahir sampai saku sudah gedhe begini…! Jelek diliat tau…!"

.

GUBRAAAKKK…..!

.

"He-eh, sori, gua kepeleset. Silahkan melanjutkan acara ente-ente semua….Hehee…" kata bocah bernama Konohamaru yang ketahuan lagi lewat dari kamar Minato sambil bawa-bawa dompet.

"Ganggu, Lu…! Pergi sanah…! Huusyyy husyy husyy….!" Bentak Minato.

"Baik, Tuan Mantan Hokage…!"

Setelah Konohamaru pergi, mereka berdua melanjutkan pembicaraan BAKA mereka. *Author kena double rasegan*

"Heh, Nar…"

"Apa, yah?"

"TERNYATA CUMA KARENA JENGGOT? AYAH SUDAH MENGELUARKAN AIR MATA DEMI KAMU, TAU…! DAN INIKAH BALASAH DARI HASIL JERIH PAYAH AYAH…?" gerutu Minato pada anaknya.

"KOK 'CUMA' SIH…? Jenggot ayah itu JELEEEEKKKK BUAANGEEETT, taulah~ttebayo …! Bikin cewe-ceweku yang main ke sini jadi pada kabur gara-gara ngeliat jenggot ayah~ttebayo …! Kalau jenggotnya bagus kaya Guru Asuma, mah, nggak pa pa~ttebayo. Lahhh ini…? Udah jenggotnya PUANJUANG, KERITHUING, GIMBHAL PULHAAA…! Kenapa sih, mamah nggak pernah ngomel soal ini….? Mana si mamah…?" teriak Naruto balik marah-marah.

"Mamahmu itu…"

…

…

…

(Mikir dulu nih, si Minato)

"Oh! Kushina! Mamahmuu…! Kemarin ayah mau ngasih tau kamu tentang ini. Tapi kamu ngajak ngomong ayah dan bikin ayah lupa." Sambung Minato.

"Udah, deh! Nggak usah pake basa-basi~ttebayo …! Ada apa sama mama~ttebayo…?" tanya Naruto dengan puppy eyes-nya penasaran.

"Mamah….HAMILL…..!"

"APAAA~TTEBAYOO...?"

~TTEBAYOOOO…..

~TTEBAYOO…..

~TTEBAYOO….

~BAYOO….

~YOO….

~yoo….

"Kenapa 'ttebayo'nya ada banyak…?" tanya Minato sambil garuk lubang hidung (?)

"Kan aku pake sound-efect. Biar kelihatan keren~ttebayo …..Hehehe…."

"…"

"Terserahmulah…" respon Minato singkat. "Ah, ya! Ayah mau ke rumah sakit dulu. Mau jenguk mamah. Mamah masuk rumah sakit karena kelelahan, lho…..Kamu harus sering-sering menolong mamahmu, Naruto…..Kau kan adalah anak kami satu-satunya….."

"HHhhahhh…..Paling-paling juga bayinya sudah mberojol….." jawab Naruto sambil membalikkan badannya dan meletakkan kedua telapak tangan di belakang kepalanya.

"Hey, jangan berbicara sembarangan begitu, Naruto…!"

"Loh….? Kenapa…?Aku benar, kan…? Bukankah sudah 9 bulan berlalu setelah ayah datang ke kamarku….?"

"Hn….."

(Coba baca ulang deh, biar ngerti….Hehehe…)

"Oh iya,ya…! Ayah lupa….! Kalau begitu, ayah harus ke tempat mamahmu sekarang juga….! Naruto, susul ayah setelah kamu makan siang, ya…! Oke…?"

"Ya…ya…ya…"

"Kalau begitu, ayah pergi dulu…Bye-bye, anakku tercinta,,," pamit Minato sambil mngedipkan sebelah matanya dan membuka pintu rumah. Rambutnya terlihatber goyang karena angin yang masuk menghempaskannya.

Dengan gaya **SLOW-MOTION**, kaya di pilem-pilem tuh loh…! Hehehe….Kali ini, Minato melangkah dengan percaya dirinya. Bahunya yang lebar tampak bercahaya dari belakang tempat Naruto berdiri. Perlahan-lahan, dia mulai tak tampak oleh mata…(Yaiyalah, secara gitu loh! Habiz keluar pintu kan, dia langsung belok…! Wwkwkwk…)

Naruto hanya menatap sang ayah yang pergi meninggalkannya secara perlahan-lahan. Sepertinya, ia sangat senang dengan berita hamilnya sang mamah.

'Nanti bakal jadi adik perempuan ato laki-laki, yaa…? Kalau laki-laki, aku kan memberinya nama…' batin Naruto sambil mengelus-elus dagunya yang tidak berjenggot.(Secara gitu loh, Naruto kan bukan Minato yang 'The Master of Jenggotan') *Autho dibuang ke laut sama Minato*

Naruto masih asyik menghayal sampai tiba-tiba saja, ada suara tak asing datang menghancurkan bunga-bunga yang sempat bermekaran di sekitar Naruto.

"Ayah? Mau apa lagi? Kenapa datang kemari~ttebayo…?" ketus Naruto bete'.

"Dompet ayah ketinggalan…" jawab Minato sambil bergegas mengambil dompetnya di dalam kamar.

"Jangan lupa cukur jenggot dulu~ttebayo." kata Naruto sambil memperhatikan ayahnya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Yoo…"

"Jangan lupa mandi dulu."

"Yoo…"

"Sudah 9 bulan nggak mandi, kan~ttebayo …?"

"Yoo…"

"Jangan lupa naek mobil biar cepat."

"Nggak usah. Ayah kan sudah dijuluki Si Cepat."

"Kalau begitu, jangan lupa titip salam buat mamah."

"Yoo…"

"Bilangin tuh, **AY LOP YU**~ttebayo."

"YOOOO….?"

"Haaahh…?" sambung Naruto karena tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari kata "YOO..?" ayahnya barusan.

"DOMPET AYAH MANAA….?" Teriak Minato ."Waktu itu ayah taruh disini, kok…!" sambungnya lagi sambil menghamburkan isi lemari.

"Kemarin diambil Konohamaru, kan…? Jawab Naruto singkat.

"LHEEEEE…..?"

…

…

…

(Seperti biasa. Minato mikir dulu…)

.

"Kalau gitu, kenapa waktu itu kamu malah diam saja….?"

"Bukannya ayah juga melihatnya~ttebayo ….? Kenapa waktu itu ayah malah diam juga…?"

"Ayah nggak diam, kok! Cuma ngusir dia…!"

"SAMA~ttebayo AJA, YAH…..!"

"Hn…Peletakan 'ttebayo'mu salah, nak…."

"Oh…Biar aja, ah. Malaz ngulang perkataan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yap, ayah berangkat!" pamit Minato semangat.

"Dompetnya sudah ada~ttebayo …?" tanya Naruto mengingatkan.

"Karena dompet ayah dicolong Konohamaru, ayah pakai dompet ayah yang lain aja."

"Yang laen…? Dompet darimana…..?"

"Nyolong tetangga sebelah."

"Tetangga kita kan Konohamaru, yah~ttebayo…?"

"Oh, Yaah, berarti ini dompet ayah." Minato tersenyum sambil menatap dompet yang ada di tangannya. Untungnya, yang dicolong itu adalah dompetnya sendiri…

"Jangan lupa, nanti susul ayah dan mamah, yah…..? Ayah berangkat. Bye-bye!" pamit Minato lagi sambil membalikkan badannya.

"OSH!" jawab Naruto mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka berdua.

Kali ini, Minato serius. Wajahnya menghadap ke depan. Tatapannya lurus ke arah langit. Sekali lagi, bahunya yang lebar terlihat begitu kokoh. Perlahan-lahan ia menjauh. Dedaunan kering berterbangan di sekitarnya. Latarnya terlihat putih. Beberapa wanita yang kebetulan melintasi daerah itu langsung terhenti begitu melihat wajah Minato yang bercahaya – karena sudah cukur jenggot. Hahaha…- dan ketampanan tersembunyi Minato. Belum sempat mereka bicara, Minato sudah pergi melompati atap demi atap dengan sangat cepat. Diam-diam, Minato bangga pada dirinya sendiri.'Hehe….Gua keren juga, yah….Pantesan banyak yang nge-fens…..' batinnya narsis. Sayangnya, dia nggak nyadar sudah kelewatan jalan. Sehinggaa…

"UAAAAAAAAAKHH...!"

Dia jatuh ke pemandian air panas. (Dengan bentuk chibi-nya yang disorot dari jarak jauh. Hehee…)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku, Naruto Uzumaki. Mulai hari ini akan mempunyai seorang adik pertama…..! Mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi seorang kakak…! Kakak dari segala kakak-kakak…! Aku akan menjadi kakaknya kakak dari adikku yang ketiga kalau tahun depan mamah hamil lagi….! (Gaje lu, Nar….)

Begitulah lanturan seorang laki-laki berambut duren yang nampak begitu senang akan kehamilan mamahnya. Dia begitu senang sehingga pergi ke atas gunung berukiran wajah hokage untuk melampiaskan kebahagiaannya.

"GUA UDAAHH GEDHEEEEE….! UDAH MAO PONYA ADEEEKKK, LOOOHHH….! GUA JADI MALUUU…AH, JANGAN DI PANDANGIN GITU DONG~TTEBAYO….! GUA EMANG UDAH GEDHEEE…..HWAHAHAHAHAHAA…!" teriaknya gaje.

"Na…..Naruto-kun…Su, sudah tambah dewasa, ya….Ma, mau punya adik…." Terdengar suara orang gagap dari belakang Naruto yang cukup mengagetkannya. (Orang gagap…?) Orang itu tidak lain ialah teman Naruto yang bernama Hinata dari klan Hyuuga.

.

Yap, kita ke bagian Hinata, yuk!

.

Beginilah Naruto dalam pandangan Hinata…

.

"Konoha….

Sekarang…Aku semakin besar….

Aku juga harus jadi semakin dewasa….

Karena sebentar lagi, aku akan mempunyai seorang adik….

Tolong sambutlah adikku…

Bila nanti ia lahir…"

.

.

Ituuu…..Ya. Itu dia…Dia…..Naruto Uzumaki….

Ahh….Naruto….Sedang aa dia sendirian disana…? Tidakkah ia kesepian….? Apa yang sedang di lakukannya….? Kenapa dia berdiri sendirian disana…..?

Oh…begitu…Naruto….Ternyata, ia sedang berpuisi…..(Mpretttekempret! lagi berpuisi…..? Belum tua tapi kok kamu sudah rabun sih, Hin…?) Berpuisi tentang apa itu…?...Oh, tentang adiknya….(Lahir aja belom…..!) Oh, ya tuhan…..Keren sekali puisi yang dibacakan Naruto itu….(Keren dari Hongkong, dianya aja teriak-teriak kaya orang gila begitu…!) Andaikan saja puisi tersebut ditujukan untukku, aku pasti sudah melayang ke syurga….(Udah dapat puisi, naik ke syurga pula….! Enak banget kamu, Hin….Hin…..)

.

Back to the real story!

.

"Oh, Hinata~ttebayo …?" kata Naruto tersentak kaget dengan kedatangan Hinata."Sedang apa kamu disini….?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Eh…Oh…A-aku…? A-aku tadi sedang…..Ah, tidak…A-aku hanya kebetulan lewat…(Aku kesini karena melihatmu ada sendirian di atas sini…..)" jawab Hinata. Padahal jawaban yang benar adalah jawaban yang ada di dalam kurung…

"Ohhh…." Respon Naruto dengan mulut yang membentuk huruf 'o'. "Hey, hey! Kamu sudah tau belum, kalau aku akan mempunyai seorang adik~ttebayo ….?" Sambung Naruto semangat.

"I-iya…..Ta-tadi aku sudah mendengarnya…..Se-selamat ya, Na,Naruto-kun….." kata Hinata seraya memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Wahhh…..Aku bahkan belum mengatakannya padamu, Hinata….Kau sungguh perhatian, ya~ttebayo! Jarang sekali ada cwek seperti itu…!"

Kata-kata Naruto barusan membuat Hinata tersentak kaget. Pipinya memerah. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dibanding sebelumnya.

"Aku suka sekali…orang seperti itu!" sambung Naruto lagi sambil mengeluarkan senyum pepsodentnya. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan kemudian meletakkan kedua telapak tangan di belakang kepalanya. Matanya disipitkan. Ternyata, dia sedang mengeluarkan jurus COOL FACE-nya! Authornya aja sampe kejang-kejang di tempat….*Plaaakk….**Harusnya kan si Hinata, ya….*

Hinata yang grogi, memainkan jarinya semakin cepat. Kedua jari telunjuknya berputar dengan sangat cepat kaya' tornado.

"Kau sedang apa sih, Hinata? Jangan diam saja, dong! Kau ini aneh sekali….Kau ini lucu, ya?" lanjut Naruto lagi membuat Hinata semakin grogi.

.

TKLEEEEEKKKKKKK….!

.

"AHHHH…..!"

"Hinata…?"

Hinata tertunduk. Naruto yang merasa bersalah karena sudah berbicara sembarangan, meminta maaf kepada Hinata. Tetapi begitu ditanya, Hinata malah menjawab sambil tersenyum malu-malu…

"Telunjukku kepelintir."

Dasar Hinata. Terlalu banyak tingkah, sih…

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata? Kamu nggak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Ah…I-iya…Hanya terpelintar kok, Na, Naruto-kun….." jawabnya gagap.

Naruto yang sudah terbiasa dengan ke-gagap-an Hinata itu malah cuek aja. Padahal orang-orang desa yang sedari tadi memandangi mereka dari bawah sana itu menatap Hinata dengan tatapan aneh…

"Yang seperti itu kamu katakan 'hanya'? Kamu ini bagaimana, sih~ttebayo? Ayo kita ke rumah sakit! Sekalian kita menjenguk mamahku!" kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya di depan Hinata. Hinata yang diberi uluran tangan itu malah bengong menatap Naruto.

.

~Dalam Pandangan Hinata~

.

"Ayo, kita obati luka di jarimu yang manis ini, Hinata-chan…..Kalau sampai terluka, kan, sayang sekali. Jari semanis ini…." (Tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangan, dengan mata yang disipitkan seperti pangeran-pangeran dalam filem.)

"Oh, pangeranku…"

…

"Hah…? 'Pemeran'~ttebayo…? Aku adalah pemeranmu….? Kamu ini ngigau apaan sih…? Hey, Hinata~ttebayo…!" teriak Naruto memecah lamunan Hinata.

"Uhmm….Nggak pa pa….A-ayo kita ke rumah sakit…" jawab Hinata agak jutek. 'Huh…Sudah menghancurkan lamunanku, salah dengar pula….Aku kan bilang 'pangeran' bukan pemeran. Dasar congek….' Gerutu Hinata dalam hati. Padahal masih mending congek daripada rabun. Hahahaa….

"Ayo!"

Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan erat. Menariknya agar bisa berjalan bersamaan. Genggaman yang hangat…Sayangnya, Hinata tidak terima dengan perlakuan Naruto itu padanya.

"Kenapa, Hin…?"

"YANG KAMU GENGGAM ITU YANG KEPELINTIR TAU….! SA-SAKIIIITTTT…..!"

"Oh, SORRY ya…..? Aku kan nggak tau, Hin….Maafkan aku, ya…? Aku nggak mau kalau sampai tanganmu lumpuh gara-gara kepelintir ini….."

"E-eh….?" Seperti biasa, Hinata blushing. "Ke-kenapa….? Kenapa kamu begitu perhatian padaku….?..." lanjut Hinata berharap mendapatkan jawaban LOVE dari Naruto.

"Soalnya…..Memainkan jari itu adalah ciri khasmu. Kalau kamu sampai tidak bisa memainkannya lagi, kamu malah mirip Aziz gagap, sih…JELEK. Hahaha….."

.

JDUAAARRRR…!

.

.

.

.

~Di rumah sakit~

.

TOK…TOK….TOK…..

"Mamah…..? Apa mamah ada di dalam…..? Mamah ada di dalam, kan…?" tanya Naruto dengan muka bonyok karena terkena amukan emosi yang sudah tidak bisa ditahan oleh Hinata.

"A-apa ibumu benar-benar ada disini, ya…? Bagaimana kalau kita salah kamar…?" sambung Hinata dengan jari telunjuk yang sudah di perban.

"Kata susternya ada disini, kok….!" Bantah Naruto tidak mau kalah.

Sementara mereka asyik berdebat, seorang pria tua berambut duren mendatangi mereka. Pria itu berdiri di belakang mereka sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Sedang apa kalian disini….?" Tanya pria itu.

"A-Ayah….?" Respon Naruto kaget melihat sosok ayahnya yang sudah berada tepat di belakangnya.

'ah….'ayah'…? Apa Naruto tadi bilang 'ayah'….? Dia kah ayahnya Naruto…? Hokage ke-4…? Ke,Kereenn…..Seperti Naruto yang sudah dewasa…' batin Hinata sambil senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Bukannya ayah yang menyuruhku untuk menyusul kesini…?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Iya, sih…." Jawab Minato."Tapi ini bukan kamar Kushina. Apa kau tidak membacanya…? Ini kamar orang yang bernama 'KUCHINA'."lanjutnya lagi.

"Hekkhh…?"

…

…

…

"Salah kamar….Memalukan sekali~ttebayo …! Untung saja yang punya kamar belum membuka pintunya~ttebayo …" gerutu Naruto sambil berjalan mengikuti Minato.

"Hahahaha….." respon Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ayah kok jadi tambah hitam, ya~ttebayo ….?" Tanya Naruto mengamati Minato.

"Oh-Ini….." Minato teringat kalau dia habis tercebur ke dalam pemandian air panas. Dia tau, kalau dia menjawabnya dengan jujur, Naruto pasti akan menertawakannya. "Bu-bukan apa-apa kok…..Ini hanya,,,Masa pubertas." Akhirnya ia memilih menjawab seperti itu.

"Hwaaaahhh…? Masa pubertas….? Kok ayah sudah nikah…? Apa aku akan seperi itu juga, ya….?" Tanya Naruto lagi dengan blo'onnya.*Plaaakkk….*

"Hahahaa….YA!"

Naruto bergidik. Masa dia harus jadi cowok hitam sih, nantinya…? Hinata yang terlupakan hanya menatap dari belakang. Dia ikut bergidik. Karena…'Bisa-bisanya seorang ayah berkata seperti itu kepada anaknya yang sedang dalam masa-masa itu…..?'

"Yap. Kita sampai."

.

CKLEEEEKKK….!

.

Terlihat Kushina sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya sambil memegangi perutnya yang tidak terlihat besar. Ia hanya menatap Naruto, Minato dan Hinata yang masuk ke dalam kamar tempat ia dirawat dengan tatapan datar. Dengan kedipan mata 2 kali.

"Mamah…..! Mamah~ttebayo…! Apa adeknya sudah lahir…?" teriak Naruto sambil melompat ke arah Mamahnya.

"Kus, gimana…? Berhasil kah….?" Tanya Minato, suaminya.

"Se-selamat, ya, Ta-tante….." Hinata hanya bisa berbicara seperti kepada mamah Naruto.

"…Minato…." Panggil Kushina pelan.

"Hn…?" jawab Minato datar.

"Sini sebentar…"

.

WAS…WES…WAS…WES…

.

"Ah…Mereka bisik-bisik…" kata Hinata yang berada di samping Naruto.

"Iya….Adeknya sudah lahir belum, yah….?" Jawab Naruto. "Kalau yang lahir cowok, aku akan memberinya nama'Sasuke'. Soalnya, aku kangen banget ma dia…..Sudah 3 tahun nggak mau balik ke Konoha-gakure…" lanjut Naruto lagi sambil tersenyum pedih. Senyuman yang menunjukkan sebuah luka hati dan penderitaan….Sebuah perasaan RINDU…

Ternyata, hal seperti itu tidak dipedulikan oleh Hinata. Gadis itu malah bengong dan malah berkata, "Ka-kalau yang lahir adalah perempuan,,, namanya 'Hinata' aja, ya…..?"

Naruto yang mendengar kata-kata itu jatuh SWEETDROP. Weleh-weleh…..Narsis juga si Hinata ini…

.

.

"Naruto, sini sebentar….." panggil Minato dan Kushina.

"Ah,,,Ya, yah…Mah…." Naruto yang merasa dipanggil itupun langsung mendatangi Ayah dan Mamahya.

"Kami harap, kamu tak kecewa, Naruto….Begini, sebenarnya…" ayahnya membuka pembicaraan tersebut.

Hinata yang kembali terlupakan, beranjak pergi ke arah jendela (dengan niat nguping :D) sambil berfikir, "Jadi begini ya, rasanya jadi Shino yang sering terlupakan….? Fufufu…..Kcian de Lo….." (?)

"Mamah….KEGUGURAN…"

Naruto sungguh terkejut dengan perkataan tersebut. Adik yang selama ini diimpikannya kini tidak bisa menjadi kenyataan.

"Ah….Bo-bohong…" respon Naruto tak percaya."Bagaimana bisa terjadi….?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Begini…..Waktu itu…..Mamahmu sedang tidur di ranjangnya." Uap ayahnya." Kemudian, mamahmu merasa ingin buang hajat. Setelah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, mamahmu langsung ngejan di atas closet. Dan ternyata, yang keluar bukan hajatnya…Tapi….BAYINYA…" sambungnya lagi.

Mamahnya yang mengalami kejadian itu malah tersenyum dengan santai dan polos."Yang tersisa cuma kakinya doang…Kepalanya sudah terlanjur njeblos ke closet. Hehee….Gomen, ya, Naruto~ttebane….?"

…

…

…

…

…

(Mikir dulu nih, si Naruto. Maklum ngikut ayahnya.)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKHHHHHHH...!"

(Mbah Surip Mode : ON)

Akhirnya…Seekor rubah berekor 9 pun mengamuk dalam rumah sakit….Dan…

Memiliki adik hanya menjadi mimpi bagi Naruto. Tapi Naruto percaya. Percaya bahwa setahun lagi, yaitu tahun depan, ia pasti akan mempunyai seorang adik…..Yah….Seorang adik…Yang bisa menemaninya ketika ia kesepian di rumah….

.

.

.

~Epilogue~

.

.

"Ahh….Kamu…..Temannya Naruto, ya….?" Tanya Kuhsina kepada Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya bengong memperhatikan.

"I-iya, tan,,,te….." jawab Hinata gagap.

"Siapa namamu….?" Tanya Kushina lagi.

"Hi-Hinata Hyuuga, Tan…Te…"

"Kok kamu gagap, sih….?"

"I-iya, sudah dari sananya…Tan…te…"

"Hmmm…..KAMU ! Suka makan apa…?"

"Bu-burung gagap,,,Tante…."

"Suka minum apaan…?"

"GA…GAPasti, Tante…"

"Asal TK darimana…?"

"TK Gagap Utama, Tan…te…"

"Siapa nama temanmu di TK…?"

"A…..Aziz gagap, tante…."

"Nama saudaramu…?"

"Ne….Neji gagap, Tante…."

"Hhhho…..Pantesan aja kamu gagap…"

"Iya…Tan…Te…..Nama asli saya kan, Hinata Gagap Hyuuga, Tan…te…"

"Hm…..Kamu ini cewek yang aneh. Prinsip hidupmu ini apa, sih…..?"

"HIDUP GAGAAAAAP….!"

.

_**FIN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hahaaa….Gaje, ah...Ide Fic ini di dapat ketika Tsu lagi makan ayam sambil menggoyangkan kaki di atas kursi. Wkwkwk…..

Nantikan Sequel-nya, ya…..! '_**Kushina Hamil 2**_' Kali ini, Kushina bener-bener Hamil! Akankah Naruto mempunyai seorang adik..? Bagaimanakah Minato dalam menyikapi hal ini….? Akan diberi nama siapaka sang bayi...? Makoto Uchiha (Ibu Sasuke) juga melahirkan...? CRAZY FIC...!

NANTIKANLAH !

.

**Off Air**

Sasuke & Itachi : Emangnya orang yang punya Sharingan itu melotot semua, ya…? PENGHINAAN tuh.

Kakashi : Aku nggak tuh…..

Sasuke : Kalau kamu mah emang dari sonone bgtu…Mata nggak berWIBAWA…..

Kakashi : _***TSUKUYOMI**Ngejar Sasuke***_

Tsu : Sorry ya, Klan Uchiha….Hehehe….

Naruto : Pokoknya tahun depan, adeknya harus jadi!

Tsu : Ya…..Ya….Nanti ada sequelnya kok, Nar….Tenang aja…..

Naruto : Beneran nih, Tsu…? Asyiikkkk…..

Hinata : Gua kok jadi nista buanget sih, disini...?_** *JUUKEENN…!*  
**_

Tsu : _***R.I.P***_

.

.

_**Mind To Review…?**_

_**Please, Don't Flame and Review it….!**_


End file.
